uprisingrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Harod
Overview : Executor Ivan Harod was the first Executor to be given power over Sonnen during the Ascendancy-Euralian conflict . : Harod also holds the record for the shortest term, dying after three months of having the position. Life Early Life Ivan Harod was born on Kao, but spent the majority of his life on Euralia, where he grew up in one of the cities reserved for Government officials. His father worked as a record keeper for the Defence Force, and his mother was in prison for "tampering with the wild-life" beyond the walls of the city. Ivan went to school (which, within the entire empire, is the equivalent of military school), and was the most highly regarded student, with the highest grades, showing the highest potential for a successful military future. Ivan's early life up until the age of eighteen, when he joined the defence force as a grunt, consisted of studying. Maintaining a social life was not of any importance, nor was it a possibility for him as he was the only known child in the city (he was sent to a school in a different city, as there weren't any local schools.). In the United Euralian Defence Force Ivan Harod's time as a Defence Force grunt was spent in Rykon , where he and his squadmates would patrol the marketplaces and look out for suspicious activity. In 3061, during one of these routine patrols, Harod's squad of five was ambushed in a village on the outskirts of Fedha, Rykon's capital. Three of the men were killed, while Harod and the other soldier, Corporal Felix Detuy, took cover and looked for the shooters. Together, the two eliminated twenty-eight pirates and succesfully returned to base. The two were awarded medals for the performance and bravery they displayed. In 3078, Ivan Harod became a general for the U.E.D.F, leading troops during an attack on the Fiero colony by the Confederacy. During one of the battles, Harod grabbed a rifle and lead a Special Forces group into a Confederate Forward Operating Base and demolished it. In 3080, Ivan retired from the U.E.D.F and moved to young, peaceful colony of Marconia. In 3085, months after the failed Ascendancy attack on Marconia, Harod was taken to Euralia and was offered a position as the Executor of Sonnen once the U.E.D.F has punished its people and taken it over. Ivan gladly accepted the position. As Executor and Death Harod did not have an eventful term as Executor. He spent the majority of his time observing the actions of the Defence Force as they fought the Ascendancy group on Sonnen. However, on July 1st of 3086, Harod was going to deliver a speech to the troops stationed in the city of Von Buron. However, this speech was never delivered. Ivan had been using an undisclosed substance in the back of the VTOL, and due to this drug, Ivan became agressive and began to strangle the pilot. During this struggle, the pilot crashed the VTOL into one of the building of Von Buron. The U.E.D.F in Von Buron dispatched a team to confirm the deaths of the five passengers and the pilot, but none of the bodies were found. All of them are assumed K.I.A. Category:MinorCharacters